Where the Wild Things Are
by Lady Avarice
Summary: Jenova failed, but the good Doctor has come up with another SOLDIER idea, one that he believes will guarantee results. *Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Hojo watched carefully as the figure in the mako tube was exposed to the new DNA. Jenova had been a failure. At least, that's what Hollander had managed to convince the President. The funding had been pulled and the ultimate specimen destroyed.

His project had looked far too smug when he destroyed the corpse. He'd have to remind Sephiroth of his place soon.

A light flashed in the console as the computer started to record the changes taking place in the specimen even as the body convulsed under the strain.

Yes, this would work nicely.

**~*~*~*~*~END Prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

He snarled. The Damned Bastard had struck again. Hollander was inept and nearly ended up killing both him and Angeal, plus or minus madness. Of course that wasn't enough. Hojo had to get involved, that Damned Bastard!

The sound of footsteps approaching him filtered through the haze around his thoughts. It would –not- do to get caught again!

Usually it was easy enough to avoid the lab assistants. Not right after a mako treatment, though. And certainly not after what he'd just been subjected to. Thankfully the standards for physical fitness were lacking in the labs as always and Genesis could avoid them even if he were stumbling like a drunk.

Finally finding a relatively secluded spot he pulled out his cell phone and checked the range. Praise the Goddess he had a signal again! Flipping it open he hit the speed dial and waited impatiently for the man on the other side to pick up. Ten redials later he finally got an answer.

"Is there good reason you called 10 times in five minutes? I only just walked in the door from a mission."

"Don't go to the lab, Seph."

"…Genesis?" It wasn't often that the Red General sounded tense, let alone worried. Sephiroth couldn't help tensing himself.

"Hojo's up to something. He…"

"Genesis?" There was only the crackle of static before an automated voice asked him to hang up and try again later.

~*~*~

Hojo glared at the specimen currently out of his reach. At least the signal jammer had worked.

From the rafters the Red general glared down at him, lashed his tail, and hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Angeal sighed.

He understood Zack was a teenager. Really, he did!

It's just sometimes he forgot until it got shoved right in his face.

Like with a trip to the medical wing to get a VR room injury treated.

He just –knew- it was going to be a trial if Zack's, and his, favorite doctor wasn't in or on duty.

"What happened this time?"

"VR room."

"Glitches again? Or still? Hmm, might have to threaten the technicians for that with med students if this keeps up. And undersized, drafty hospital gowns."

Dr. Shikoba was the only doctor Angeal, or any of the Generals really, actually didn't mind going to for treatment. No nonsense, minimal fussing, and she certainly wasn't cowed by a one of them despite being a fair bit smaller. She took them down the hall to her own office and settled the injured SOLDIER in one of two rather comfortable armchairs.

Besides, anyone who could get the TURKS to take their required shots and not only breathe the next day, but get –apologies- for bad behavior, had to be good. He had a feeling Seph would steal her to be his secretary if she wasn't so good at what she did.

"He got the gash when we were running one of the First Class scenarios. The computer didn't seem to adjust for the lower skill level but tested him like it would me."

"Huh, good thing you were there or I'd have to put Puppy back together first."

Zack gave her a pout, which only prompted her to give him a pat on the head and an ear scritch while pulling out some things from a cabinet. It was hard not to smile at the site of Zack leaning into the hand like his namesake.

"Ok, all the materia is out on missions and/or has been slotted for emergencies only. Two options. Option 1: Old way, stitches and scars and me chasing you out of here for whining. Or Option 2: try out this nifty new goop that should help you heal up nice and quick, minimize the scars and have you swinging like a pro, err, pro-in-training, in no time."

Angeal carefully hid a snicker behind his hand at Zack's pout.

"I'd go with the goop, Pup."

"Umm, what is it?"

Good, he was learning to ask before just accepting things.

"Lots of big technical terms that basically boil down to a potion based healing aid. Doesn't work as fast as one since there's maybe a tenth of a bottle in the whole jar, but it works better than the old fashioned antibiotic cream and stitches. You'll heal over hours instead of days or minutes. Granted you'll feel really sleepy for a few hours and napping wouldn't be a bad idea."

"All right then."

"Ok, let me get the Novocain for your arm."

"Novocain?"

"Sweetie, you really want to feel my fingers wriggling around in there to apply this stuff?"

"Err, no."

"Thought so."

In short order the wound was treated and closed as Zack nestled in under a thick blanket, rapidly losing the fight to stay awake. After handing Angeal a gardening magazine the doctor left, trusting the two SOLDIERS to lock up when Zack woke up.

It was a few hours later, as Angeal's eyes started to close that he cursed himself for relaxing so much he hadn't heard the soft hiss coming from the vents or the soft sounds of someone waiting outside the door. Once both SOLDIERS were thoroughly out the two lab techs put them on gurneys headed straight for Hojo's private laboratory.


	4. Chapter 4

He realized, in hindsight, that he should not have been surprised to have his prize specimen storming his laboratory.

Well, maybe if he made an exception for the speed of the arrival it would be ignorable.

That would work.

Still, his assistants were scattering, papers were flying and overall his experiments were being interrupted.

Not tolerable.

"Where are Genesis, Angeal and Zackary?"

The order was obvious and a ready Masamune added to the impetus.

He walked down one of the hallways, listening to the doors clack back together after the Silver General stormed past them and followed.

"You should be thanking me."

"Thanking? You?"

"They would have dissolved into madness. Hollander's process was flawed and doomed to collapse."

"And you did what? Cure them?"

"In a manner."

Hojo smirked at the growl that came from his favorite specimen.

He stopped in front of a set of closed doors, looking in to one of the many mako tube rooms. Suspended in the tubes were the forms of the Angeal Hewley and Zackary Fair. Nearby a monitor flickered over scenes from an earlier experiment, one with a very familiar head of red hair seizing in the tank before breaking out and making a run for it.

"After this there will be no further deterioration and they should all be greatly improved."

An inarticulate snarl escaped the usually calm General.

"You can try to take me out, or try to get them out. I don't think you'll be doing either."

Enraged, Sephiroth swung Masamune at the sealed doors when he saw his friends start to convulse. He managed to slice halfway through the seal before the half dozen darts in his back finally took him down.

Hojo smirked. The choice he'd made regarding his favorite would suit better than he'd hoped if that growling was any indication. Still smirking he turned to face the tubes as the occupants continued to seizure and the computers took down all relevant information.


	5. Chapter 5

Zack sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. The whole thing seemed like some kind of nightmare, but this one he wouldn't be waking up from. Waking up in that mako tube with Hojo standing there gloating and oh so smug was horrible. Thankfully the psycho screwed up and underestimated them. Those labs wouldn't be up and running again anytime soon if ever.

Trashing the place made him, all of them, feel marginally better, but not much. Genesis had taken to rereading his entire literary collection while slowly shredding the arm of the recliner with his new claws, vanishing the moment he felt something the least little bit off. Sephiroth was growling constantly, ears flicking towards any and all unfamiliar sounds, tail lashing like an angry snake and looking completely lost.

Angeal was perhaps the worst in his brooding. He blamed himself for Zack getting pulled into Hojo's latest bout of madness as well as his friends. Zack had assured him it wasn't his fault but the general was stubborn, ears down and tail still. The big general had almost taken his fury out on Dr. Shikoba until they learned she was missing and her emergency protocols were in place. The TURKS were looking upset about her vanishing so they knew she hadn't skipped out on her own free will. He was worried more about when than if they'd find her. Dr. Hojo really, really hated her.

Now Angeal was tending his plants, tail still nearly tucked between his legs, ears plastered to his head so hard they were almost impossible to see.

Zack himself had been thinking, and thinking hard. There was no going back, that much was certain. Hojo had gloated far too much about that and how they should thank him for their 'vastly improved selves'. Pfft, like that was ever going to happen. The President would willing go on a diet and giving everyone raises before that ever occurred.

But sitting here moping and brooding wasn't going to solve anything. They were going to need each other more than ever now. And really, weren't at the very least three of them pack or pride oriented anyway? And Genesis always seeking contact anyway, no matter how aloof he seemed?

He thought about it some more and then nodded to himself. He wanted, dreamed, of being a hero. So he'd be a hero for them first.

He just had to grab a few things first.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, so far so good. Two persnickety kitties down, one humble howler left.

And damn if he was ever going to let ANY of them know he'd just thought that!

Genesis had come a bit out of his funk thanks to a rather strong cup of peppermint tea. He so owed his mom for beating that herb-lore into him as a kid. Again, not admitting it.

Sephiroth had been a bit trickier, thinking himself a real monster now with claws and fangs and such. Zack had pointedly asked if his silver-haired friend actually thought –he- was a monster. Seph had looked as if he'd smacked him in the face.

"If I am not a monster, than neither are you. You were practically family before this, it's not going to change now. Deal with it."

Surprisingly, he'd started to, silvery tail twitching a bit as he thought.

Honestly, he was actually a little jealous of those two. Genesis had gotten large ears that seemed regal instead of ridiculous and a smooth, long tail of russet fur that just screamed royalty. Seph 's eyes were somehow bluer now, almost electric. Add that to the faint shadows of silver stripes on pale skin, and the long agile tail and he looked exotic. The slightly rounded ears on his head just took off a bit of the edge on menace and put it on cute.

An Abyssinian and a white liger, one a natural attention hog, the other a natural pride member. The Nibel wolf he'd been crossed with had no problems tucking all of them neatly into 'pack'.

Including the other wolf turned brooder tucked away in his 'sunroom'.

Setting his shoulders he gamely walked/bounced in, tail wagging the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angeal had been tending the same plant for the last hour. He hadn't noticed. It was his fault that Zack had been irreparably changed. He was pulled out of further musings by a tug on his new tail.

He would never admit, even under torture, to yipping in surprise.

"Hiya Angeal!"

"Yes Zack?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, quit brooding!"

"Excuse me?"

"Or else!"

"Or else what, Pu… Zack?"

Zack hadn't missed the stumble over his nickname. That just made him more determined.

"Or I'll steal every left shoe you own and chew them to bits."

His grin showed off newly enlarged, and newly sharpened, canines. Those were actually a bit disconcerting. He huffed a sigh and tried to reason with the first anyway.

"Zack, it's my fau…"

"Not gonna hear it!"

"Zack…"

"Quit brooding!"

"Zack!"

"I mean it!"

"Zackary!"

"That's it!"

Angeal was understandably surprised to find himself suddenly on his back, staring at the ceiling and his left foot feeling oddly cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genesis had been paying careful attention to Zack's 'talk' with his mentor. Did the pup have a death wish?

Neither was prepared for the dark blur that ran out of the sunroom to hide behind the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room. Two pairs of ears quirked in confusion.

**Clump. **Thump.

**Clump. **Thump.

**Clump. **Thump.

"Zackary Fair, give me back my boot!"

There Angeal stood, ears back, arms crossed, socked foot tapping the ground in annoyance.

Slowly one ear rose above the bar, then the other. Violet eyes peeked over the top, followed by the rest of his face, boot still dangling from his mouth yet still trying to pull off the 'who me?' look.

Angeal added a low growl, tail standing straight out behind him.

Zack had an answer to this.

He let his ears droop, the eyes widened and Genesis and Sephiroth could swear his lower lip was trembling despite the boot.

It was hard not to give in to that look, but Angeal managed to keep up the stern look, eyes narrowing.

Then Zack pulled out his finishing move.

Violet eyes went shiny and teary, very much like a kicked puppy. Then he pulled out the killer. Zack pooled every last resource he had and let out the saddest, most pitiful, most pathetic puppy whine he could possibly muster.

Anglea's hand flew up and covered his face before he could control himself.

"Sweet Shiva, that's worse that Genesis' wibble-lip look!"

For a moment the tableau froze in shock.

First Genesis, then Sephiroth and finally Angeal snickered before falling into full belly laughs, tears streaming down their faces.

Zack grinned and spit out the boot.

Zack one, Brooders zero!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright! You win! Here's Cloud.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

This was going nowhere, fast.

Things had seemed to change a bit for the better, all of them accepting, or at least trying to accept, their new permanent features.

At least now they knew what they'd all been crossed with for sure, Hojo having been forced to surrender the documents.

Genesis used to be fluid and graceful. Now he was practically liquid silver in a fight, the trademark grace of the Abyssinian he'd been crossed with very apparent. Sephiroth was caught somewhere between intimidating and awe inspiring. He'd been crossed with a rare white liger. His eyes had gone from kinda-green-kinda-blue to a nearly electric color blue with kitty-slit pupils. Phantom stripes were visible on his arms and legs if you were lucky enough to see them, as well as his back. The long thick tail added to his balance and made him look exotic while the inch-long canines made it apparent that you really didn't want to piss him off. Angeal, like Zack, had been crossed with the huge Nibel wolf. If you were attentive Angeal's tail could tell you exactly what he was thinking, and he hadn't realized that yet. Zack had had some fun playing psychic for a while with that. He himself had more energy than he had before, and he had mastered the kicked-puppy look, as well as the adorably-confused puppy look. Both of which he used shamelessly around anyone that seemed intent on chastising him for one of his, Shiva forbid, more puppyish moments. That didn't mean his own teeth wouldn't get used to prove a point if need be.

The cadets though, they were always staring at them with a mix of awe and horror. Awe, because they were all exotic and amazing and just near godly in their eyes.

Horror because they didn't actually want the same thing to happen to them.

Zack couldn't blame them, but this was getting old fast. He had so much respect for how Seph handled himself before the other generals came into his life.

Someone in the upper ranks of executives, Reeve Tuesti if his source was right, had suggested one of them take a cadet to mentor. It would be great PR, give the generals something besides their changes to focus on, and, hopefully, get everyone over this annoying habit of stare-and-don't-listen.

Zack, being the least likely to scare the shit out of anyone according to Genesis, had been going through cadet files ever since. He'd been hopeful at first, but as the recruits were interviewed it became apparent that none of them were what they were looking for. He was headed to the elevator to report the absolute failure of the idea to the president. This was going to go over so well. Note the sarcasm.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the small cadet rounding the corner until he literally bounced off the wolf-eared SOLDIER.

Instincts caught up before intellect and he growled at the blonde haired recruit on the floor.

Zack almost joined him there when said recruit growled back.

Big blue eyes met his as they both tried to restart their brains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was going to be in –so- much trouble when he finally got to class.

Sgt. Rands didn't like him to begin with, being small and fast rather than big and muscle bound.

Now he was going to be late because he ran into a 2nd class.

And he growled at him to boot!

The recruit could only stare as the SOLDIER regained his feet and helped tug him up to his own.

That was when he noticed the ears and tail.

Mind fell out of panic and into 'huh, that's interesting' even as the SOLDIER started talking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zack looked the trooper up and down. He was surprised that after a moment of panic the younger male seemed to calm down. His scent didn't have that fear-stink on it, or worse, lust. But it did have…..

"Why do you smell like a wolf?"

"A wolf?"

Zack was hard pressed not to make cute noises when the trooper tipped his head in confusion. Then the proverbial light went off.

"Oh, must be Mjolner."

"Mj.. what?"

"Wolf cub, Sir."

The cadet's back went straight as he suddenly remembered who he was talking to. He couldn't believe he had growled at one of the Generals. He was –so- dead!

"Sooo, you aren't afraid of wolves?"

"No, Sir."

"Where are you from, cadet?"

"Nibelheim, Sir."

"Huh."

Cloud watched and waited as the SOLDIER seemed to talk to himself for a few moments, ears twitching in a way that forcefully reminded him of the big wolf cub that he'd brought home ages ago and still followed him like a pack brother whenever he was home.

"Cadet, what's your first reaction when you see someone with ears like an animals or a tail?"

"Growl at them, Sir."

They both froze as the cadet's words sunk in.

Then Zack exploded with laughter.

And poor Cloud was terribly confused.

"What's your name, cadet?"

"Cloud Strife, Sir."

"Well, I have one question for, Cadet Strife."

"Sir?"

"How'd you like to be in the mentor program?"

For a moment Zack was worried he'd shocked the cadet so badly he was going to faint.

"It'd be an honor, Sir."

"That's Zack to you, Cloud. Something tells me this is going to be fun."

Cloud couldn't help but share his infectious grin.


	8. Chapter 8

"No!"

"But Gen!"

"NO!"

"Genesis, none of us is available to fill the time as we have missions and/or meetings. It –has- to be you."

"Why can't the brat stay in the barracks?"

"He's a cadet, not a brat. And you agreed to help us with this!"

"He's a stranger, we don't know him much at all. For all we know he could be a spy from the labs!"

Angeal finally had enough.

"GENESIS WILHELM RHAPSODOS!"

All movement in the room stopped.

"….damnit." Angeal only used his full name, embarrassing middle name included, when he was truly pissed and not about to change his mind.

"Fine, I'll watch the cadet for the evening."

Sephiroth let out a tired sigh.

"Thank you, Genesis."

Angeal, alpha and problem-solver that he was, spoke up next.

"All you have to do is make sure his written work is done and be available if he has any questions from his homework. Most likely, he'll just read a book."

Genesis leveled a glare that clearly asked why he had to be there if that was the case.

"We -all- agreed to this, Gen. If it doesn't work out we may as well give up ever finding a niche in the mainstream."

Genesis grumbled and walked into the apartment.

"And Genesis…"

An ear quirked towards Angeal.

"play nice."

The ears went flat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Truthfully, genesis really couldn't find anything to complain about with the young trooper. He entered quietly, set himself up at the kitchen table and finished all his written work. When he was done he very politely asked the cat-cross to check his work and then settled on one end of the couch to read a well thumbed book.

But this was a problem.

Genesis had always loved the scent of books, especially well worn ones.

He wanted to know what the book was.

And his curiosity had only grown since the lab incident.

Damnit.

"Cadet."

"Yes, Sir?"

"What book is that?"

"Yggdrasil and the Origins, Sir."

"Yggdrasil?"

"Yes, Sir."

"… may I see that?"

Carefully the cadet marked his place with what looked to be a piece of ribbon and handed it over.

"It's written in old Nibelheimian, just so you know, Sir."

Well there went that idea, it was one of the languages he could understand spoken, but was hopeless reading. "Drat."

He hadn't realized he spoke aloud.

"Sir? If you would like I can read it to you."

One ear perked up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come, 'geal, move!"

The wolfling bounced down the hallways, more direct than usual but still energetic and hyper.

"He'll be fine, Zack. Sephiroth's there right now in fact."

"If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't."

Angeal sighed and rolled his eyes as the pup ran the rest of the way to the door and bounced in place waiting for the door lock to disengage. By the time it had Angeal had caught up and barely kept the door from smacking against the wall. Zack was rushing through removing his gear, Angeal moving at a calmer pace when both heard a faint snicker.

Sephiroth was standing at the doorway to the living room and watching whatever was going on with amusement, tail swaying contentedly and ears perked forward.

"Seph?"

The Silver General raised a finger to his lips, signaling the pup to be quiet, and pointed into the room.

Zack's tail was wagging hard enough to make his entire rock.

Angeal had to admit the sight that greeted them was pretty cute, plus it eased any remaining worries he had about those two getting along.

Cloud was seated on the couch, a well worn volume in his hand which he read from in a quiet voice. Genesis was sprawled out on the same couch, tail flicking contentedly and purring softly, the cadet's free hand gently scratching between his ears as he read.


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth stepped into the apartment, wanting nothing more than to just relax in his favorite chair with a good book. And maybe some of that mint tea the cadet had taken to slipping in their cupboard.

He stopped cold at the sight of a thoroughly muddy pair boots and a dripping trail leading to the kitchen. Slowly, but surely, he felt a scowl work across his face. There was only one person who could be responsible for this.

"Zachary."

"Hey Seph, what's up?"

The puppy peered up over the refrigerator door rooting for an after-mission snack. He stepped back as Zack closed the door and moved to the counter and started making a sandwich.

"You're leaving a trail, Zachary."

Belatedly the lieutenant realized that Sephiroth was using the full-name-of-doom and looked at himself. He had to admit, he was thoroughly (and danged impressively!) muddy.

"Whoops! Sorry Seph!"

Instinct took over before he could think better of it and he shook from head to tail. By the time he stopped his hair, and tail for that matter, were more spiked and chaotic than ever.

Giving himself a once over, he smiled as most of the mud was gone.

Then he looked at the General.

Sephiroth was thoroughly splattered with mud, ears folded back flat against his skull. Almost in slow motion a bit of mud dripped from the tip of a silvery ear.

That snarl was becoming rather murderous sounding.

Zack vanished in a blur. He'd clean up the hall and kitchen once he was sure Seph was safely (for him!) under the showerhead.


	10. Chapter 10

This was abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous.

Genesis watched as even Angeal twitched, ears laid back, a subsonic growl building in his chest.

Sephiroth looked ready to gut someone. Usually he managed that stoic façade. Not today.

Even Zack was looking pissed off and put out!

The cadet class had been turned over to them for the day. Some of them had been slacking, others showing a lack of drive. Yet others determination but with no real environment to actually do anything with it.

This was the Presiedent's idea of a 'great idea', using the Generals to sort out the mess.

Cloud was standing with the other cadets, looking somewhat apologetic for his classmates while also managing to give some of them impressive glares when he over head something lewd.

There was a soft popping sound and Geneis' attention turned to his fellow felinid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sephiroth was snarling softly, knuckles popping his hand was clenched so tight. These idiots were just lucky that he'd been ordered to leave the Masamune behind.

The cadets were noisy, irresponsible, and ignoring everything the generals were trying to teach them for their own sakes.

Didn't they realize they needed to learn here so they wouldn't be killed on the field!?

Instead they were whispering to each other as soon as the Generals' backs were turned. And with the scent heavy in the air it was obvious what they were whispering about. His patience was on its last tether. If he heard even one comment he'd….

One silvery radar-dish of an ear twitched and turned slightly to the side.

"…you think they're as soft as they look?"

"Dunno, but that's one kitty I wouldn't mind giving a good pet."

Sephiroth's temper blew spectacularly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angeal watched the cadets calmly from the bleachers, Zack bouncy but attentive at his side. Genesis was a few seats up, smug and relaxed.

The cadets were practically white with terror, well, except Cloud of course. He looked rather pleased too.

Sephiroth prowled between the cadets as they performed katas and basic exercises, pulling an out of place limb into place here, moving a sword slightly there.

The cadets were –all- paying close attention.

A small growling sound from Seph and the cadets around him visibly tensed eyes huge.

He wondered if they could get that roar listed as an attack as he rubbed one ear. They were still ringing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys, I've got this great idea!"

And the end of the world was nigh.

"What, Puppy?"

Zack pretended to pout, studiously ignoring how Genesis and Sephiroth's tails started to twitch in a way that said '_I will not laugh out loud, but I am still laughing __**at**__ you_'.

"No, seriously, it's a great idea! You know how we're supposed to help Cloud with all that survival training and stuff? We'll set something up outside of Corel, or maybe Banora, we give him a head start and then we'll hunt him!"

Zack looked up to meet a bevy of confused expressions.

"What, it's a great idea!" The perked ears and flapping tail spoke of how great an idea he thought this was.

Seph tilted one ear in an '_I don't think so_' way. Genesis' were flicking about showing '_you are making no sense so I no longer have to pay attention to you_'. Angeal's were half against his head clearly saying '_I chose to teach this boy, why_?'

He was getting way too good at reading ear-speak.

"Oh come on! Cloud's a mountain boy, he's already got the basics ingrained for this sort of thing. Plus it'll be good training for _us_! We haven't been on a mission outside the city since before the breakout! We can deal with HQ and the other SOLDIERS, but we don't know how to deal with everything else!"

"What 'everything else' are you talking about, Puppy?"

Angeal was asking questions and looked interested. The idea could be salvaged!

"What don't we see in the city? Trees, animals, mountains, heck **weather**. We may have an edge, but with Cloudy's roots he should give us a good work out."

The generals sat back, contemplating. The idea, surprisingly, had merit. Their senses were much sharper (they would **never** go into the cafeteria again since they could now catalogue everything in the ShinRa Surprise by scent) and it had taken them a long time to adjust enough to even leave the apartment. If a mission came up where they were the only choice, they could be defeated by too many new stimuli just as easily as a new weapon.

None of them noticed the soft click of the apartment door opening, or the shuffling of a backpack in the doorway.

After a brief, silent, conversation via eye contact the nodded.

"All right, Zackary. Set it up. You will be informing the Cadet we will be hunting him."

No one missed the crash from the foyer.

"**WHAT!?**"


	12. Chapter 12

"Zack, get off me!"

"Nuh uh! You're still mad at me!"

"You encouraged them! Hell, you _thought it up_!"

Angeal sighed, watching as the two pups rolled around on the ground. Well, Cloud wasn't technically a pup, but he was young and part of the pack. That counted enough.

"For training!"

"More like you wanted another excuse to tackle everyone and roll in the mud!"

"So?"

The other two generals watched, slightly amused, slightly exasperated, as Zack pulled the cadet into yet another wrestling match. The wrestling and pouncing had started the day after the SOLDIERS had agreed to the hunting idea. Cloud was rather miffed about the whole thing, especially since Zack had instigated the hunt. Cloud had refused to play with the puppy citing the hunting.

It was certainly a valid excuse. Zack was rather enthusiastic about playing.

Now though Zack was pouncing the blonde on principle, his words, with a mention of excessive energy.

Genesis wanted to know how that was any different from Zack's normal state of being.

Cloud finally managed to get away, heading towards the kitchen to cook. The generals wisely said nothing about the banging pots and pans.

When faced with their own cooking, survival instinct kicked in.

They'd like to eat without needing a straw, thankyouverymuch.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Genesis kept the blond in view over the top of his book. He'd been quiet all day. Not his normal, pensive quiet, but one that just screamed 'I'm up to something and you're not going to want to miss it' with a rather mischievous glint in his eye.

Zack, oblivious, over excited puppy that he was, did not notice said glint.

Cloud was firmly 'not noticing' Zack stalk up behind him, paper in his hands, apparently reading the latest tidbits. The Red general was happy to oblige the aid of the ruse. Idly he noted Angeal and Sephiroth in the kitchen, apparently not paying attention to the pups.

Their loss.

He watched as Zack approached the blonde with exaggerated sneakiness, settle back on his haunches, get ready to spring and…

WHAP!

"YIP!"

"NO! Bad Puppy!"

Zack's hands had flown up to cover his abused nose as the cadet waggled a rolled up paper in his face before taking off.

By the time Zack had come out of his paper-induced stupor, Cloud had vanished down the hall and the generals were nearly in tears from laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Things had been going so well. Too well.

What was that saying, "May you lead an interesting life"?

Murphy was due to bit them in the ass.

Genesis made an odd little growling noise in his throat, like an aborted attempt at a purr. Zack didn't blame him.

His gaze slipped to the small figure on the bed, wrapped in a blanket and still shaking.

The generals and himself hadn't been this bad off when they broke out of the tubes. But then again they'd also been exposed to mako in large doses for years. Their bodies were acclimated to it. It didn't mean the change didn't hurt, but they hadn't been left nearly broken by it.

The results of the DNA merge on a normal person were horrifying.

Sephiroth had rushed in hours ago carrying a damp bundle in his arms. Once in a while they'd find something in the trashed labs, but never had any of them brought something back to their home. No one argued though, when they saw the bundle was in fact a small body.

The changes hadn't been completed without the mako to act as fuel. It had been hours of watching and waiting as bones shifted and popped, organs moved around and mako was sweated out of the exhausted victim.

The cadet had rushed around getting cool water and fresh washcloths while Angeal and Genesis had tried to loosen knots in muscles that were constantly on the verge of tearing from the strain. Zack and Sephiroth had taken turns making calls demanding answers and helping to hold the small body still when the seizures hit.

When it seemed the worst was finally over they all stood back quietly and took in the changes. No tail or wings appeared, but then again the changes might not be totally finished. Once blond hair was now fluffy golden down with a little crest that nearly blended in with the rest of the feathered fluff when it wasn't up. Over all the bone structure had remained the same but lighter, hollow bones in place of solid human ones. Muscles that had been human-fit were now solid without being bulky. The biggest changes though were the legs. Where there had been a pair of dainty human feet were now narrowed and somehow graceful bird feet. Five toes had become three, nails becoming black claws and a small spur appearing at the back of the heel. Yellow scales covered the feet and blended into flesh just below the knees.

Attention snapped to the victim's face at a soft sound. Not a one of them moved as dazed eyes blinked open, took them in, and closed again as she relaxed into a more restful sleep.

Cloud looked hopelessly lost, and Zack wasn't much better. The Generals exchanged looks that promised retribution on the guilty party.

Zack couldn't help but let out a small whine, tail tucked down in sadness and regret.

They finally knew what happened to Dr. Shikoba.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Cloudy! First round's up!"

The glare the cadet gave Zack could have stripped paint.

… and scorched the wall behind it.

"Aww, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

The look clearly said he was.

Angeal simply walked past the duo, getting his gear ready even as the two students did. He was keeping his nose firmly out of it. He did not want to be listed as an accessory before the fact, thank you!

Cloud managed to continue ignoring the puppy until he was pounced.

"Damnit, Zack!"

"Come on, Cloudy. This'll be fun!"

"I swear, you're going to regret this Zachary Isaiah Fair!"

Angeal did his best not to stumble at the –cadet- using his puppy's full name. He didn't think Cloud even knew it before now!

"Oh really?"

The general sighed. Zack was walking into another trap. It was almost a guarantee.

"I'll even bet you on it."

Why was it his student couldn't notice the glint in his student's eyes when he said that? Then again Zack, paying attention? Maybe Hojo would come out with flying pigs next.

"Name your stakes, Spikey."

They were both surprised when Cloud tugged Zack down and whispered in his ear. Angeal knew it was bad when –Zack- blushed and went wide eyed.

"You sure you wanna bet that, Cloud?"

The cadet looked him in the eye and gave a firm nod.

"Ok, but I hope you've got your outfit picked out, because now everyone's gonna know what you look like in a dress."

Zack was already grinning in victory and failed to notice the smirk building in Cloud's face.

"Bring it on, poodle."

Zack went dead still before his ears settled back and a growl started to build in his chest.

"Oh, it's on now Choco-butt. This means war!"

Angeal would never admit to praying for a mission to drag him away from the insanity of SOLDIERS in training.


	15. Chapter 15: aka BOOM!

A toasty mug of tea in one hand, the other busy holding the nice blanket in place, Dr. Shikoba sighed and settled comfortably into place. Her legs were achy and scratchy in a way that refused to not itch, her back popped every time she tried to move more than a few inches, the talons on her feet kept getting stuck on things she'd never thought o worry about before, and figuring out just what soaps were safe in the shower was a royal pain in the pin feathers. Recovery, she'd decided, was a bitch.

Her 'boys' had been wonderful, and that new one was cute as anything. Too bad he was jailbait. The poor kid was probably getting innuendo left, right and center and not even realizing it half the time.

Whatever he might lack in age though, he made up for in brains. That one was smart. She couldn't remember half of what had gone on after Hojo's goons had gotten her, but from the sounds of thing it had been fairly horrific. From the bits she did remember, it was probably better she didn't remember the 'worse' parts. At the very least, visions of TURKS frying their collective ass was fairly satisfying.

She'd let the boys get Hojo themselves.

Below the balcony a bit of movement caught her eye.

It couldn't be Cloud, or one of the generals. The cadet was inside going over his packing one more time without Puppy interference and the Generals were having their traditional pre-separation meal. So that left only one option with that fluff.

Puppy.

A tuft of red materialized from one side of the 'forested' walk. Forested, sure. Shaking herself back to awareness she watched at the pup met up with the tuft of red. That could only be one Turk, Reno.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what Zack and the red-head had been talking about the day before.

"Sweetie? Could you come out here and bring your phone please?"

She sighed as she heard the cadet fumbling for the device. At least he didn't mind her tendency to use endearments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angeal frowned in confusion when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. No one at the office would be calling in unless it was an emergency. Checking the number only to find it was Cloud's he flipped the display to reveal a text message.

**CSTRIFE: Puppy talking to Red Turk.**

**CSTRIFE: Foresee BOOM!**

**CSTRIFE: Tweety**

Eyes going wide he hurridly threw down some money and motioned his two friends to do the same.

Zack and Reno plotting together was never a good thing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the perch of the balcony the generals, Turks, pups and doctor watched as the afternoon's handy-work went off in a dazzling display of color, light and noise.

"Huh, didn't think the maple would make that color orange. Rather pretty."

"I personally like the birch."

"That is a pretty impressive red, isn't it Gen?"

"What brought this on again?"

"Puppy wanted to cheer me up before he left with Wolfy and Cloud on that training exercise. Somehow swapping home stories with Cloud ended up with talking about mako-soaked wood and what happens when it gets tossed on a fire. I think the rest explains itself."

"The time-delay firings?"

"Silver, sweetie? Reno's involved. He may look like a slouch but he knows his explosives."

There may have been a laugh from Tseng for that comment, but nobody could really be sure.

"Indeed, he can be very misleading."

The doctor took her eyes off the rather pretty explosions to look at the head of the Turks with one brow quirked.

"Isn't that the point?"

This time it was Sephiroth that might have been chuckling. It was easier to tell since his tail was swaying in amusement.

"Hey guys, finale coming up!"

The pup's exclamation had the group returning their attention to the last bits of log going up in a pyrotechnic kaleidoscope.

"Ok then, Pretty Kitty? If you would, please?" She'd moved towards the end of her chair, blanket secure and arms up waiting for a lift.

The Red General raised one eyebrow and gave the doctor a considering look.

"And why would I do that, my dear?"

"Two words, ear scritch."

Genesis gave a congenial nod and swept her up, much like some hero from a fantastic novel would.

"You know, I think you've got the best form. Not that I don't love the lot of ya, but Pretty here just makes it seems to make it a grand gesture worthy of an epic."

Chuckling they headed back into the apartment.

Zack held back a bit, drawing Angeal's attention with a touch on his elbow.

"What, Puppy?"

"Think it worked?"

The general looked over to where Sephiroth, Genesis, and Cloud were getting the still recovering doctor settled and the Turks gave well wishes. All had varied degrees of amused contentment on their faces and Dr. Shikoba was smiling.

"I think so, Pup. Good job."

The doctor saw Zack's tail start wagging a mile a minute from her bundle of blankets and well-wishers, and smiled a little brighter.


	16. Chapter 16: The Hunt part 1

The details had been ironed out weeks ago. Cloud would face Sephiroth in the jungles near Costa Del Sol, Genesis near Cosmo Canyon and the two wolves in the Nibelheimian mountainside. Nibelheim was up.

The theory behind the placements was that they were all close to where their animal halves came from. Hopefully that would circumvent the _ohmygoddesswherethehellamI _instinct that seemed to be hardwired into them. That and since Cloud would be facing Angeal and Zack at once it was better to give him at least one advantage.

Cloud was pissed.

Zack was, as always, wagging his tail off.

Angeal sighed and rubbed his face.

This could not end well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, Spiky. It's now 16:00 hours and you've got a 24 hour head start. After that, we're after you."

"I know, Zack."

Angeal interrupted before Zack could dig himself deeper.

"Go on, cadet. And good luck."

Said cadet gave a nod and salute before vanishing into the underbrush.

"This is going to be the easiest bet I've ever won."

"If you win, Pup."

"Pfft, it's in the bag. I've been to his home town and the people there may be better than city folk, but they're still pretty sheltered. With our abilities this is gonna be a cake-walk."

Angeal just shook his head and started setting up camp for the night. Granted, Zack was probably right, but until he made a mistake and had to face the bad end of things he'd be just as doubtless as ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 02:00 Zack growled in his sleep and flattened his ears, rubbing at them. Damned bugs.

Angeal twitched, opening one eye for a moment wondering what had woken him and writing it off as Zack's usual mumblings.

Ten miles away Cloud waited patiently as he put the whistle away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 03:30 a faint rustling was heard in the Firsts' camp.

At 03:35 Cloud smiled and hid the stolen items away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 05:00 a flock of wild geese ran through the Firsts' camp, screeching up a storm and generally causing mayhem and destruction while interrupting sleep patterns.

At 05:10 Cloud and his companion enjoyed fresh roast goose for breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 07:00 the Firsts started to wake for the day with the sun just starting to peek over the horizon.

Angeal sighed as he saw the amount of repairs that would be needed before they could even think about heading out. Zack whined softly as he noted the food pack had been tipped over. Much of it was still good but everything would have to be carefully sorted and cleaned before they left.

Stupid geese.

Now 15 miles away Cloud and his companion settled down for a refreshing nap, having laid out the basics for their plans and it would only take one hour, perhaps two, to get everything else done.

Cake-walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 18:25 the camp site was finally put to rights, their equipment packed away properly, and any traces of the early morning alarm system had vanished.

Of course now they were rather tired and the sun would set in only an hour or two.

Angeal sighed and put the tent back up.

They'd be here another night just to be safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Angeal! Let's go already!"

"Alright, Zack, alright. Get your pack and we'll start tracking him."

It was 11:00 the day after they'd planned to start tracking Cloud. The cadet had gained almost a full extra day thanks to those geese.

He wasn't entirely sure it was coincidence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From his vantage point Cloud smiled.

He still thought it was rather funny that most people didn't look up when trying to spot danger.

Oh well, sucked to be them.

A soft huff from the surrounding greenery shared the sentiment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Holy fuck!"

Angeal barely had time to drop his pack and get his sword as his student was bowled over by a humongous Nibel wolf.

He'd known that the Nibels were huge, bordering on 6ft tall for adult males. It was one thing to know it from reading it in a book.

It was an entirely different thing to experience it in real life!

He couldn't strike with his sword, the wolf was managing to keep Zack between itself and him. If he swung he could possibly hit Zack.

Making a decision he dropped his sword and darted for the wolf, only to watch as it shook Zack as though he were a toy and tossed him to one side, sending him tumbling down the side of the hill. He automatically changed his course, trying to catch his student, his cub.

The wolf managed to grab him by the back of his shirt, effectively scruffing him and tossing him off the other side of the path. He tumbled end over end for a bit before finally coming to a stop. Dizzy, he took a moment to get to his feet.

And was immediately knocked back as three … somethings, hit his chest, upsetting his balance and sending him over backwards into a camouflaged pit.

It understandably took him a few moments to gather his wits.

When he did he spotted Cloud perched on the edge of the pit a good twenty to twenty-five feet above his head. Looking around he noted the sides of the pit weren't smooth and fresh. This had to be an old trap. That explained why he hadn't scented fresh turned earth on the wind.

Getting up he dusted off his rear and regarded the blonde. He almost went into alpha mode when he spotted the huge wolf that padded up behind him.

Until the wolf made an amused huff and rested it's chin on Cloud's shoulder for ear scritches.

He had to laugh a bit, it was a good set up.

"Hello, Sir."

"You do realize that I could jump out of here, cadet."

"With three 'lethal' chest shots, sir?"

Looking at the front of his jacket he realized that yes, if those had been real bullets he'd be down for the count.

"Alright, Cloud. You got me."

The blonde smiled and tossed down a small pack. In it he found a blanket, a canteen and some food.

"I'll be back to help you later, sir."

Angeal settled into a corner and opened the pack. He'd earned a rest and now that he knew his pup was safe, the adrenaline high was fading. He wondered how long it would take for Cloud to take Zack down.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I had fully intended to have this interlude up last Tuesday, but life kicked me in the head. With cleats. Look for another chapter tomorrow!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm, wonder how they're doing."

"Angeal's going to get the cadet, obviously. Whether or not the cadet gets the Puppy is another question."

"Oh?"

"Pfft, yeah. Zack can't keep his attention on anything for more than ten seconds, yo!"

"Like you can't go two words without saying 'yo'?"

"Hey!"

"What's your take on this, Doctor?"

"The cadet's going to win."

A flock of Turk eyebrows rose.

"Care to wager on it?"

"Have to be money this time. I am not up for the usual ballyhoos."

"Fair enough. Who will hold the kitty then?"

"Pretty? Please?"

A genial nod and a little cloth pouch appeared from somewhere.

"How does he do that and how can you get away with calling him 'Pretty'?"

"Same way I get away with a ton of stuff."

The Turks nodded. Blackmail.

At least that's what they thought. The doctor was not going to correct them.

"Alright then, bets on the cadet vs. canines?"

Bets were placed, the kitty tallied and the pouch vanished once again.

The bird and the cat shared a conspiring smile.


	18. Chapter 18: The Hunt part 2

AN: Ooooopsies, my bad. ^^; I had this written but forgot to post. But hey, it's still less than the usual week between chapters. Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zack blinked a few times, wondering when the sky had gotten so dark.

Then he realized the darkness was due to his pack being smushed against his face.

Growling and tossing his bag to one side he looked around, trying to figure out just what had happened. Looking up he spotted the trail he'd been walking on some way above him. No way was he going to get back to that unless he either left his pack behind or walked the long way around.

Just as he was getting his pack settled on his back and resigning himself to taking the long way a long, loud and –close- howl caught his full attention.

The Nibel wolf that had swung him around like a toy came barreling down the side of the hill, straight for him.

As he reached for his sword he realized it had fallen off in the tumble. He gave a very susinct summary of the situation.

"Crap."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zack growled, tail straight out behind him.

Cloud was laughing at him from up in a tree.

And he couldn't jump to get over the wolf and pounce the choco-butt without getting pounced himself.

Damnit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"ACK!"

Zack winced as he was swung into another tree. It wasn't even by that wolf!

…. He was going to kick Reno's ass later for showing him that move.

Looking around he tried to find the re-vanished cadet. His scent was all over the place from their fighting plus the scent from his wolf was helping to mask things.

"Damnit!"

He yipped when his tail was tugged. Spinning around he grabbed for the culprit only to swat air. The chocobo had vanished again!

He swore the wolf was laughing at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eww! Bleh!"

He rushed back, wiping the slobber from his face.

This was supposed to be a fight, not a drooling contest!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pounded through the undergrowth, a bright spot of blonde bobbing along the trail in front of him.

He heard his quarry make a soft 'eep!' as he stumbled over a root and grinned. The cadet sounded like a squeaky toy!

Choco-head was so not living that down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zack stood panting, eyeing the wary and weary blonde backed up against the cliff face.

"I'll give you this, you gave me one hell of a chase. But you so loose this bet, Choco-butt."

The wary look abruptly vanished.

"Wanna bet?"

The grin was practically … _evil_!

Thinking the wolf had snuck up behind him he spun around to fend off the bigger threat.

There was nothing there.

He fell face forward with a startled cry as a surprisingly aggressive cadet tackled him from behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angeal stood relaxed, leaning against a tree, idly brushing at the paintball stains on his sweater. One radar-dish nee ear turned towards the slumbering cadet.

They were both filthy, covered in twigs, mud and who-knows-what-else.

And sweet Shiva, was that fun!

Snickering softly he watched at the helicopter landed, rotors slowing to a stop before Genesis, Sephiroth and Tseng came out.

"I see you've worn the little cadet out."

"No as much as you might think."

A small sound had him looking back towards the chopper to see Dr. Shikoba climbing out, very carefully stepping on the natural ground. Apparently she had gotten used to the concrete and steel of Shinra so it was natural this came next.

Not even thinking about it he went over and gave her his arm to lean on when she became a bit wobbly.

They all knew better than to just scoop her up.

"So Wolfy, do I win the bet?"

"Bet?"

Black ears went lopsided in an adorably confused manner.

"You were betting on this too?"

Everyone turned to eye the apparently awake cadet.

"You bet. So, how'd it go?"

"Where is Zackary?"

Tseng's question brought a rather evil grin to Cloud's face and a smirk to Angeal's.

Before any of them could question it the blonde turned and gave a sharp whistle.

Out of the treeline came a very large wolf.

Dangling a very put out Zack.

Tseng's eyes threatened to drop out of his head from shock, Sephiroth looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Genesis was looking somewhat impressed and the former doctor looked ready to glomp the cadet.

Then Zack had to put his two bits in.

"I am so going to get you for this choco-head."

The first was actually pouting, arms crossed as he dangled from the wolf's mouth by his belt.

He really should have kept his mouth shut.

"Mjolner, hatch!"

The assembled persons of military and medical rank fell into fits of laughter as the wolf dropped the wide-eyed pup on the ground…

And sat on him.


	19. Chapter 19

Growling followed one rather put out SOLDIER down the hall as he walked towards the cafeteria. Ordinarily he wouldn't go there. Neither would the others.

But he'd lost the bet with Cloud.

Damnit.

Still growling he made his way into the mess, ignoring the shocked look on Seph's face, Genesis' open-mouthed gape, Angeal's double take, the spit take Reno did, and the smug smile on Cloud's face.

Sighing to himself he made is way through the rapidly quieting hall to one of the tables.

Might as well get this over with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tseng was peripherally aware of Zackary entering the mess hall, much like one knows someone familiar is close but not really looking to see that yes they look the same as they did yesterday.

Tseng would later berate himself for that.

His attention snapped to the Puppy as soon as he started to step up on one of the benches near the wall where everyone could see him. It could be excused that his brain stuttered to a halt for a moment.

Never had anyone expected to see the must-be-manly-must-be-hero SOLDIER with pink bows tied to his ears, around his tail and a rather large and overly fluffy one tied around his neck.

"May I have your attention, please?"

If he hadn't had it earlier, he certainly had it now. No one could ever remember the full cafeteria being this quiet.

"Mountain Boys Rule, Poodle Boys Drool, thank you."

The silence maintained as Zackary climbed off the bench and made his way towards the table that seated the Turks, Generals, Cloud and Dr. Shikoba, ears back and looking like he couldn't' decide whether to be angry or embarrassed.

He looked like a pouting two-year-old.

The odd tableau held for a few moments until faint snickering could be heard.

At first no one knew where it was coming from.

Slowly, disbelievingly, all eyes fell on the Silver General.

The Silver General who sat, one hand clapped over his mouth to stifle laughter, the other wrapped around his ribs.

Tseng was knocked from his stupor when the doctor handed over a fistful of gil to a rather smug looking cadet.

Zack, pink ribbons flying around as his ears flicked in confusion and shock, looked more ridiculous for it.

Reno was the next to hand over a wad of gil to the cadet.

He never thought he'd see Tseng laugh on the job.


	20. Chapter 20

A crash sounded through the lab as the tray hit a stack of beakers, shattering them.

This was completely unacceptable.

His prize specimens were gone, banned from him.

And that little bitch was gone too, stolen by one of Hollander's failures.

He had been so close to a true breakthrough!

Granted that mess with Chaos and Valentine was a setback. Who knew that the bridge between summons and humans was further than expected?

And it's not like he hadn't given through to a dragon splicing. There was just that issue with body temperature that he still hadn't figured out a way around.

A few more weeks and he'd have been able to successfully merge a summons and a human. He had been so close to finding that elusive little bridge and just when he believed he found it, poof his test subject was gone!

He'd have to recondition her after he caught her again. That was also a problem seeing as the Turks were refusing to help him. Wasn't it their job to get him his specimens?!

But that would have to come later.

Now he was up on review with the President. And for once it looked like things were not in his favor.

_**Completely**_ _unacceptable_!

Another stack of beakers broke in wake of a throw tray.

This would not be tolerated!

They were _all_ going to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

"Move."

"Umm, huh?"

"You're blocking the door. Move."

Zack was roused from his impromptu nap on the floor by Dr. Shikoba. She looked… well it almost looked like she was trying to imitate Tseng's homeland's style with the outfit she had on.

"Where are you going?"

He obligingly got out of the way and opened the door for her. They all knew better than to argue with her when she was feeling snarly. She was still getting used to her new tail. Apparently her changes hadn't been done, merely slowed up. Remembering his own tail growing in had kept him from making jokes and kept them bringing out the ice packs.

His tail wagged when she gave him a head pat on her way by.

"Outside. Wanna do my yoga stuff again. Getting stiff and sore."

"Can I come with?"

She paused for a moment outside the door before nodding and continuing down the hall. Even titchy, it was hard to say no to perky-hopeful ears and a tail that just refused to not wag.

He made sure not to stare at the bit of tail poking out from under the knee-length gi. Apparently pants were still a bit of a problem if she hadn't put on the matching tai chi pants. His tail was much leaner than hers and he still had problems some days. And they all knew better than to suggest skirts. Reno swore she'd dented his skull last time he'd suggested that.

Zack thought it was just Reno's stupid showing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A fair few Turks were nowhere to be found, the Generals were unavailable and the Puppy hadn't run into any walls in hours.

Tseng had almost given up his search and resigned himself to a few more hours of paperwork when he spotted the Generals and a fair few Turks standing by the Chocobo barns.

What in Leviathan's name was going on here?

As he got closer he noted that several of the cadets who were off duty were also present, staring at something near the coral.

Where all the Chocobos seemed to be watching something intently.

Then a tuft of pale blonde hair could be seen and things became clearer.

Partially.

"General, Angeal, Genesis, Zack." Giving each a polite nod of his head he watched as the doctor went through traditional forms of tai chi, eyes closed as she concentrated. Most of the cadets and off duty soldiers were staring at her in a rather obvious way.

Usually that would have set the doctor off with threats and thrown objects, but she was ignoring them and kept moving through her routine.

He must have looked slightly confused because the Puppy grinned at him.

"Wait for it."

That much fang showing must mean it was a set up. Cadet Strife seemed a bit concerned but seemed to trust his superiors and stayed silent.

The chocobos were still attentive at the fence as she moved from stance to stance. Admittedly she was good at her forms and her outfit was certainly flattering, even if she hadn't intended it to be.

He watched as she placed her hands on a set balancing bricks she'd brought out and felt a small flash of concern. He knew this position and knew that with her current outfit it had the potential to be extremely embarrassing. The only thing that kept him from making a comment was Zack's hand on his arm.

The doctor moved, flipping so that she was facing the generals as she balanced on the bricks, legs straight up in the air. The gi stayed in place for a moment before it fell.

Tseng almost laughed out loud.

Under the gi was a pair of black cycling shorts with the words "Ha, ha, made you look!" clearly printed on one leg in virulent green and pink neon.

"Aw man!"

Tseng couldn't help a small chuckle, suitably impressed.

Not many could move from a double balance to a single and still manage to launch a balancing brick with such admirable accuracy.

Reno just grumbled and rubbed the new goose egg on his forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

Sephiroth was in rare good humor. Reports were timely, work was done early, and Hojo had taken the hint he was NOT coming back to the labs thanks to some much sharpened claws. Still he stopped in his tracks when he saw the Cadet standing in the hall by the doctor's room, a wrapped box in his hands and a look of confusion and frustration on his face.

"Cadet Strife?"

"Sir!" He snapped into a perfect military salute even as he made sure to keep the wrapped parcel balanced in his other hand.

"What is in the package?"

"Umm, it's a gift. For Dr. Shikoba."

He quirked an ear. Cloud was not usually someone to give gifts outside a holiday or special occasion, saving them for events to make them more special. Still, Cloud had to have a reason, and after a few moments of shuffling feet it was shared.

"She keeps getting caught on carpets and things with her new claws. I help out as much as I can with trimming and such, but fact of the matter is carpets weren't made with chocobo feet in mind. So I made her something I help."

The cadet looked slightly embarrassed, cheeks flushed as he tried not to fidget in place.

"I think she will appreciate the effort, even if it turns out not to work in the end."

With a nod he walked off, leaving the cadet to place the box by the doctor's door before going about his own business.

* * *

"Hey, Tweety, nice shoes!"

"Thanks, Puppy."

"Those are rather nice. May I ask where you got them?"

The wolf and cats sat up a bit straighter when Zack mentioned the footwear, eyeing the contraptions on her feet and smiling a little.

The doctor smiled, lifting one of her feet to admire the new footwear. The bases were carved wood carefully shaped to keep her feet at just the right angle while she walked, letting the claws curl around the ends to grip comfortably. They'd come with a variety of hand-sewn straps that laced through openings to keep them comfortably on her feet but still look nice. All in all they looked like a rather posh set of boots to those who didn't notice her more …. avian attributes.

"They were a gift. Perfect fit and no more getting caught on carpets!"

The generals laughed as she did a little happy dance on the spot. Leaving them smiling the doctor walked through to the kitchen where Cloud was busy cooking dinner. She could tell he'd heard her clearly from the small smile he was sporting. Walking up behind him she put an arm around his waist and pulled him into a sideways hug.

"Thanks, hun."

Giving him another squeeze and a peck on the cheek that had him blushing like a tomato she rejoined the others, grin plastered firmly on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Guess who finally got inspired? ;) Enjoy!

WARNING: Strong language (aka cussing)

* * *

This might work out well. He wasn't allowed to have them in his lab any more. Which was quite stupid in his opinion, he'd made them, treated them. Why shouldn't he have access to his specimens?

So he'd managed to swap an injection instead.

The flu was going around the compound and even the generals were prone to catch a sniffle. All of them were under a mandate to being inoculated. And a simple flu shot was safe for even the changed Firsts.

One innocent little needle had been swapped out with his own concoction. He couldn't add mako to it, sadly, or he'd be found out by the green glow, but he could add his own little…. mix.

He wondered which one of the Firsts would get that particular needle. His own creation could be taken down a peg or two and reminded of his place. That feline could also stand some humiliation.

Hojo smirked. One of the wolves would be a good choice. Either the pup would be driven nearly insane by the hormone mix and have to be held until it passed by the others or that honor-and-dreams fool would become victim to his instincts.

The scientist laughed.

He wondered if the general would hunt the bitch for food or rutting.

* * *

"You sure you're okay 'Geal?"

"Yes Puppy, go ahead and have fun. It's just a little itchy is all."

"That's normal. He'll be fine, Puppy."

Sephiroth and Genesis had left to attend a play of Loveless under the Plate and the two pups had plans to go see a game of some sort with a few of the cadets and 3rds.

Honestly, both the doctor and the general were looking forward to a little quiet.

"Ok then, bye guys!"

Cloud followed Zack out the door, offering a wave and a sympathetic smile before closing the door behind him.

"Finally!"

Angeal laughed as the doctor flopped dramatically on the armchair.

Time for a night of _film noir_.

* * *

"Hmm?"

The room was dark and the TV scene was showing the classic blue after the movie had run its way through. Stretching the kinks out of her neck she looked around, wondering what had woken her up.

Then she heard it again.

"Wolfy?"

* * *

Heat was boiling in his veins. It had started as an itch that could be ignored and gotten worse. Now it was at the point his blood was burning, but for what he didn't know.

The doctor had slipped off to sleep a while ago and he left the room to escape the noise from the TV. His skin wouldn't stop itching!

A low growl came from his throat.

Out in the living room he heard the doctor wake up, and shift a bit in her chair.

Reason was leaving him as he walked back towards the sounds of the television. The female was there, stretching and shifting, but not running. Running meant prey. Was this female not-prey?

Another low growl left him.

"Wolfy?"

He… knew that name, it was his, one of them. The female-not-wolf was his, was part of Pack.

Female was not-prey?

Female was running-bird.

Running-bird was prey.

Female running-bird prey?

His skin itched more now, and the burning was worse.

The female looked towards him, not seeing him but having an idea of where he was, head tilted in confusion and concern, but not fear. Not yet.

He stalked forward towards the female running-bird. Prey, or not-prey? Pack? Yes, Pack.

Prey?

"Ange?"

Fear was slinking in a bit, crest rising up from downy and tail flaring as she stood. The female could fight. He remembered this. Might not win, but would not go down easy.

She spotted him, eyes wide and pupils dilating as adrenaline rushed her system. Her scent hit his nose and the boiling became intolerable. The female running-bird stood, light and ready on clawed toes, ready to defend but not attack. Running-bird was Pack. Running-bird was prey. One choice. Not-prey?

Prey?

Growling, he made his choice and lunged.

"_Angeal!_"


End file.
